Não mais que de repente
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: Por que quando tudo parece não fazer sentido a vida nos mostra o que faltava. Tudo não mais que derrepente.


_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga muito especial. Alguém que tem me ajudado muito desde que comecei a escrever. Sei que a minha divida é impagável como você, mas espero que esse presente abata um pouquinho. Foi feita de todo o coração e foi um grande prazer escrevê-la. Se alguém gostar, agradeça não só a mim mas a aniversariante, por que ela foi a fonte de inspiração para essa fic. Parabêns **Pammy**, amo você amiga!_

* * *

**Não mais que de repente**

-

_Por: Dani Malfoy_

-

_  
__**Corro em busca de um lugar  
Um lugar seguro  
Um lugar em que minha alma se liberte**_

Sesshomaru suspirou, estava cansado e entediado, como há muito tempo vinha se sentindo. Antes se formar e trabalhar na empresa de seu pai era tudo o que mais queria, no entanto, agora parecia que aquilo não era suficiente.

O que fizera de sua vida? Fechou os olhos por um momento pensando em todos os caminhos tortuosos de suas lembranças que essa pergunta o levava.

Vivia sempre isolado de tudo e todos, cercado sempre de trabalho. Nem mesmo seus familiares o conheciam, eram como _estranhos. _Ele sentia que sua frieza e indiferença por vezes afetara todos eles, mas pouco se importava, era mais cômodo viver isolado do que ter que lidar com as pessoas.

Era?

Então por que não se sentia pleno agora? Então por que se sentia _vazio__?_

_Vazio__..._

Era isso que ele sentia. Nem mesmo quando aquilo lhe acontecera ele ficou assim, desde então preferia viver solitário e sempre vivera bem assim, então por que agora aquela solidão o corroia por dentro?

Abriu os olhos. Definitivamente não estava se reconhecendo. O que estava pensando?

Olhou em seu relógio de pulso. Suspirou. Levantou-se e pegou seu paletó que estava apoiado na cadeira que antes ele ocupara. Nem se deu ao trabalho de colocá-lo saiu com ele apoiado em seus ombros. Precisava sair daquele lugar se não enlouqueceria. Todo aquele ambiente de trabalho frio e hostil, grande parte até criado por ele, o estava sufocando.

- Sesshomaru-sama, você volta hoje? – uma jovem de óculos e terninho preto sentada em uma mesa em forma de U próxima a porta do escritório dele perguntou com certo receio. – Digo... Você ainda tem uma reunião hoje com aquele grupo que veio de Osaka.

- Não... – Sesshomaru limitou-se a dizer e saiu andando nem sequer olhando para a jovem que mordia o lábio inferior apreensiva.

Ele nunca fora dado a conversas, hoje mais que nunca.

Por onde passava ele percebia que todos o olhavam. Um misto de medo, curiosidade e respeito rondava a presença daquele youkai. Ele sentia o tremor dos outros e isso o depreciava. _Covardes._

Saiu da empresa empurrando as grossas portas de vidro e respirou o ar do começo de tarde de Tóquio.

Há quanto tempo não saia do escritório àquela hora?

Na verdade, ele constatou isso nunca havia acontecido.

_  
__**Procuro o ar fresco das rosas  
Procuro a paz do silêncio  
Procuro a paz do sorriso perdido  
Procuro águas cristalinas**_

O outono em Tóquio é sempre uma estação de belas imagens, com as folhas despencando das árvores, o vento varrendo as calçadas, o céu encoberto dando o ar acinzentado a cidade durante esses dias. Ela adquiria uma beleza ímpar naquela estação. E fazia tempo que ele não percebia isso.

Andou pelas ruas sem um destino certo. Caminhava por sobre as folhas secas que se estendiam pelo chão da rua. Sentia o vento frio cortar sua pele. As pessoas andavam agasalhadas na rua, no entanto Sesshomaru nem pensava no frio agora.

Ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber que andara direto a Yoyogi, um parque que seus pais costumavam levá-lo ainda jovem. Andou pelo gramado agora dividido entre capim amarelo-palha e verde. Atravessou os campos abertos e dirigiu-se as árvores do parque. Subiu em uma árvore que ainda tinha uma boa quantidade de folhas.

Aconchegou-se em um dos galhos mais altos e pode vislumbrar o parque que se estendia a seus olhos. Crianças brincavam enquanto seus pais conversavam sentados em toalhas xadrez, cachorros latiam e corriam livres pelo parque, alguns casais estavam abraçados na grama curtindo o momento, outros aproveitavam a solidão e liam ou simplesmente dormiam.

Todos pareciam tão... _Felizes. Tão vivos__..._

Ele observou algumas folhas que caiam das árvores. Depois fechou os olhos novamente. Seus pensamentos estavam longe... Preso a antigas memórias. Quando foi a ultima vez que _sentiu _felicidade? Ele nem ao menos se lembrava.

Precisava de uma vida nova, queria sair dali urgentemente. Queria encontrar-se e entender o que eram todas aquelas duvidas. Tinha que voltar a ser ele mesmo, talvez ele por mérito próprio tenha se perdido no caos da sua vida.

Talvez apenas precisasse de férias. E era exatamente o que faria, dar-se-ia a um luxo que nunca teve.

_  
__**Procuro e corro em busca do que ainda resta  
Procuro e corro em busca do meu vale secreto  
Procuro e corro em busca da minha paz de outrora  
Procuro e corro em busca de minha felicidade desejada  
**_

Dois dias depois a viagem de Sesshomaru já estava agendada e devidamente informada. Recusou que seus pais fossem até o aeroporto com ele. Puxava sua mala enquanto dirigia-se para o balcão de check-in. Entregou a passagem ao jovem que trabalhava atrás do balcão e esperou até que tudo fosse autorizado e confirmado. Rumou para o portão de embarque. Não tardou e seu vôo foi anunciado.

Ele sentou e aconchegou-se na poltrona, fechou os olhos por um tempo e deixou a mente divagar por suas duvidas.

Ele afastou tanto todo mundo de si que nem ao menos percebera que _se_ afastou de si mesmo. Quando foi que sua vida ficou tão tediosa? E quando foi que isso o importou tanto?

Queria entender toda a inquietude que sentia. Por que parecia que algo estava errado? Por que _faltava_algo?

Suspirou exausto, abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz melodiosa da aeromoça que soava pelo alto-falante.

- Você pode me informar onde fica esse assento? – Sesshomaru ouviu uma voz atrás de si perguntar para a outra aeromoça que verificava os passageiros.

- Ali senhorita. Por favor, sente-se que logo iremos decolar.

Sesshomaru ouviu passos atrás de si que vinham do final do corredor em sua direção. Revirou os olhos esperava que não viesse sentar do seu lado, a ultima coisa que precisava era alguém do seu lado. Fechou os olhos. Ouviu um estrondo, abriu os olhos procurando o local do barulho.

Até que olhou para o chão e viu uma jovem caída de costas com uma bolsa ao seu lado, que com a queda abriu e espalhou seus pertences.

- A senhorita esta bem? – a aeromoça veio ao encontro do corpo caído no chão.

Sesshomaru olhou a cena incrédulo. Como alguém consegui tropeçar nos próprios pés?

Ele viu-a levantar em um pulo.

- Estou sim. – sorriu para a aeromoça.

Abaixou e começou a recolher seus pertences. Algum pote arredondado caiu aos pés de Sesshomaru. Antes que ele pensasse em algo já se viu pegando o pote e entregando na mão da jovem.

Ela que estava com a cabeça abaixada e um boné levantou o olhar para olhar a mão que estava frente ao seu rosto. Encarou Sesshomaru e sorriu doce.

- Obrigada.

_  
__**Acho o que procuro  
Paro de correr  
Vejo-te  
**_

O olhar de Sesshomaru ficou preso por segundos naquele rosto sorridente. Os lábios formavam uma curva perfeita exibindo dentes alinhados, as bochechas estavam meio rosadas e formavam maçãs próximas aos olhos, os olhos, da cor do chocolate, tinham um brilho singular.

A jovem fechou as mãos delicadas sobre o pote e sua pele encostou-se à de Sesshomaru por uma fração de segundo e ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer toda a extensão de seus corpos.

Ela um pouco embaraçada pela situação abaixou o olhar e rapidamente pegou o pote colocando na bolsa e a fechando logo depois.

- Erh... Acho que vamos ser companheiros de viagem... – ela levantou, Sesshomaru percebeu o embaraço dela e um meio sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios, ficou satisfeito pela confusão que causou nela. – Meu nome é Ayaname Rin.

Estendeu a mão direita para ele enquanto com a esquerda retirou seu boné e Sesshomaru ao ver cascatas de longos cabelos negros caírem pelo ombro dela e parar no meio das costas, ficou maravilhado, ainda que não admitisse.

Sesshomaru a encarou com seus orbes douradas, apesar de tudo ainda mantinha suas feições impassíveis e o olhar frio. O que ele percebeu não a intimidou.

- Taishou Sesshomaru. – limitou-se a dizer.

Rin reparando que ele não apertaria sua mão a recolheu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você é sempre assim?

- Assim como? – Sesshomaru a olhou, no entanto ela olhava para frente procurando alguma coisa.

- Como posso colocar... Indiferente?

Sesshomaru não respondeu. Ficou surpreso com a pergunta da jovem, mas não achou que ela merecesse uma resposta ou talvez não a soubesse dar afinal. O silencio reinou entre eles, quando ele achou que ela não falaria mais nada ela voltou a falar.

- Do que você tem medo? – ela agora olhava para ele.

_Medo__?_

_Medo__..._

Ele nunca sentira medo, não conhecia esse sentimento e não acreditou na petulância que aquela jovem tinha em lhe perguntar isso.

Ele a encarou dando a ela seu olhar mais frio, ao qual ela não deixou de encarar e nem ao menos se abalou.

- Como?

- Você _tem_ medo.

Sesshomaru a olhou incrédulo não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Entendo que você não queira falar... Mas tenho certeza que ao menos esta pensando no assunto.

Ela apoiou a cabeça na poltrona, colocou fones no ouvido e fechou os olhos. Sesshomaru fitou sua face por mais alguns minutos e depois também recostou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

Sesshomaru não acreditava, já não estava bem, e quem era aquela menina para lhe falar essas coisas? Medo? Ele com medo? Ela só podia estar brincando. Medo sempre foi um sentimento que Sesshomaru desprezou, adjetivo que ele atribuía aos fracos e covardes, e ele não era nem um nem outro.

Na verdade, Sesshomaru constatou, ela não o conhecia, nem ao menos sabia do que falava. Falou por falar e não sabia que aquilo era verdade.

Verdade? Desde quando ele sentia medo?

Não mesmo, não era por medo que ele era reservado. Apenas não gostava de se relacionar com as pessoas. Sentia-se bem assim, viva melhor assim.

Vivia mesmo? Então por que estava dentro daquele avião?

Mas aquela menina o intrigou bastante, não entendia como alguém tão atrapalhada e de sorriso tão doce teria tanta coragem de encará-lo da forma que o fez. Sesshomaru abriu o olho esquerdo e a olhou de esguelha.

Ela parecia dormir, sua face estava serena e sua respiração lenta e profunda, parecia um anjo... Sesshomaru surpreendeu-se com o que pensava. _Anjo__? _Arregalou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça, justificou o pensamento a surpresa que teve as perguntas da jovem.

Olhou para a janela do avião que voava sobre as nuvens, o sol já se punha dando um tom alaranjado as nuvens. Sesshomaru ficou observando tal fenômeno ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em mil coisas.

Rin acordou um pouco antes de o piloto anunciar o pouso do avião. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Sesshomaru ao lado dela olhando pela janela do avião. Deu um suspiro quase inaudível, no entanto a audição apurada de Sesshomaru ouviu e a encarou.

Rin ficou sem graça por ser pega olhando para ele.

- Erh... Oi! – falou sem graça ao perceber que o silencio entre os dois já incomodava.

Ele a encarou por um tempo. Alias Sesshomaru surpreendeu-se por perceber que _gostava_de ficar olhando-a.

- Finalmente acordou.

Rin passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosa fingindo ajeitá-los enquanto suas mãos soavam frio. Penalizava-se mentalmente por estar assim.

- Estava cansada, não dormi a noite toda de tão ansiosa que estava de para ver meu... – ela estalava o dedo parecendo tentar lembrar a palavra exata.

- Namorado? – Sesshomaru não conseguiu controlar o ímpeto, mal acreditou quando percebeu a palavra saindo de sua boca.

- Não! – ela pareceu surpresa com o que ele disse e logo tratou de desmentir. – Meu otou-san! É que eu não lembrava... Muito tempo fora.

- Você não é Japonesa? – Sesshomaru analisou as feições dela, para ele pareciam bem orientais.

Rin sentiu os olhos dele avaliando-a e ficou sem graça.

- Sou sim, mas passei muito tempo em Londres, voltei só agora.

- Entendo.

O avião finalmente pousou e logo em seguida foi anunciado que os passageiros poderiam se levantar.

- Erh... Então, já vou... – a morena levantou receosa. – Agente se vê por ai.

Sesshomaru não entendeu o peso que sentiu ao vê-la indo embora. Levantou e pegou sua bolsa de viagem.

_  
__**Meu nada  
Meu tudo  
Minha alma  
Meu coração  
Minha mente desprovida de razão**_

Logo percebeu que não conseguiria a deixar partir, não sabia por que, mas sentia que se arrependeria.

Sesshomaru apressou-se em sair do avião, da ponta da escada a viu entrar no portão que dava para parte interna do aeroporto, precisava correr se não jamais a veria de novo. Olhou pela multidão e a viu andando em direção a saída.

- Com licença. – Sesshomaru segurou em seu braço.

Uma morena virou assustada com o toque do desconhecido.

- Sim?

Sesshomaru vendo que ela nada tinha a ver com a pessoa que procurava ficou desesperado.

- Me enganei.

Nem esperou para ver a reação da jovem, virou e aproveitando-se da sua estatura olhou em volta procurando-a na movimentação que era o aeroporto.

Não a viu, ficou desesperado, e ficou ainda mais ao perceber que fazia papel de idiota, mal a conhecia.

Sesshomaru ouviu um estrondo e rapidamente olhou para o local do barulho, algumas pessoas se aglomeraram em volta bloqueando sua visão ele chegou mais perto sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- A senhorita esta bem? – um senhor perguntava para uma moça caída no chão com uma grande mala de viagem sobre si.

Sesshomaru sorriu e sentiu uma grande onda de alivio o cobrir. _"Deveria ter começado pelo chão"_. Pensou divertido.

- Rin?

Ela olhou para a voz que chamava seu nome e sentiu-se envergonhada por novamente ter caído na frente daquele homem. "_O que ele deve estar pensando de você? Sua banana mole!"_ Penalizava-se mentalmente.

- Oi Sesshomaru.

Ele tirou a mala de cima dela e com a outra mão ajudou-a se levantar. Rin sentiu-se uma idiota por não ter conseguido tirar a mala da esteira sem que ela caísse sobre si.

- Você esta bem? – Sesshomaru perguntou encarando-a com suas orbes douradas.

- Nunca estive melhor – sorriu sem graça.

- Acho que toda vez que a encontrar você vai estar no chão.

- Espero não vê-lo muitas vezes então. – ela comentou alheia, mas logo percebeu que não era isso que queria.

- Tem certeza? – ele não conseguiu controlar o ímpeto d perguntar, sentiu o estomago gelar enquanto esperava a resposta.

-Não! – ela apressou-se em dizer. Ficando vermelha ao constatar a veemência de sua resposta.

- Então, agora que "agente já se viu por ai" o que acha de algo menos incerto?

- Como?

Rin perguntou não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Acho que você teve uma impressão errada de mim. – Sesshomaru mentiu. – Que tal eu tentar te provar isso?

- Esta me convidando para sair? – Rin sorriu travessa começando a puxar sua grande mala de viagem, que mesmo com as rodinhas ainda dificultava sua locomoção.

- Se você quiser colocar assim...

Ele se sentia um idiota, mas era algo que ele sentia necessidade de fazer.

- Tudo bem... – Rin pegou um pedaço de papel no seu bolso. – Tem caneta? – ela não esperou que ele respondesse, viu uma caneta no bolso do paletó dele e pegou anotando algo no pedaço de papel. – Aqui, o numero do meu celular. – sorriu satisfeita enquanto entregava o papel e a caneta para ele que a olhava abismado.

O que impressionava Sesshomaru é que atitudes daquela jovem que normalmente o irritaria em outra pessoa só o diverte nela.

Sesshomaru pegou o pedaço de papel e a caneta.

- Agora tenho que ir. – ela sorriu de novo. – Tchau!

Rin ficou na ponta dos pés e surpreendeu Sesshomaru com um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

Ela saiu arrastando a mala enquanto se sentia nas nuvens mal acreditando no que lhe acontecera, já bem afastada dele olhou para trás, sorriu e acenou.

Sesshomaru a viu se distanciar e ficou revezando entre olhar para ela e olhar para o papel que continha a caligrafia caprichada dela, com seu nome e numero e uma pequena observação no final.

"_Eu __**tenho**__ medo de aranha e você?"_

Sesshomaru sorriu, ela era realmente estranha e adorável...

_  
__**Meu abrigo  
Minha brisa  
Minha água cristalina  
**_

Sesshomaru sentiu uma alegria inexplicável quando a viu descer as escadas do restaurante que combinaram se encontrar dois dias depois de se conhecerem no aeroporto.

Ela estava linda. Trajava um vestido rosa bebê que marcava seu corpo até a cintura tendo a saia solta logo abaixo, o vestido era de um tecido suave. Os cabelos estavam soltos caindo sobre seus ombros, usava um cordão prata com um pequeno pendente de coração. Ela estava simples, mas aos olhos de Sesshomaru parecia um anjo adorável, ela caminhava em sua direção com uma leveza surpreendente, tudo era complementado pelo sorriso encantador em sua face.

Sesshomaru não conteve o sorriso de satisfação ao ver varias pessoas olhando para ela e sorriu ainda mais satisfeito quando ela parou a sua frente.

- Seu sorriso é lindo Sesshomaru, deveria sorrir mais vezes. – comentou.

Ele se levantou e ao cumprimentou, como bom cavalheiro que era puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, quando viu que ela estava devidamente acomodada voltou a sua cadeira.

- Só para ocasiões especiais e pessoas merecedoras.

- Sendo essa então uma ocasião especial e eu uma pessoa merecedora?

- Pode se dizer que sim – comentou vago – ou se considere com sorte.

- Prefiro a primeira opção. – ela sorriu.

Ela estava sentada de frente para ele. Sesshomaru conseguia sentir seu perfume misturado ao seu cheiro natural que parecia inebriá-lo. Aquele sorriso dela parecia o seduzir, era tão verdadeiro, tão transparente, parecia que qualquer coisa poderia ficar melhor com aquele sorriso. Ele sentia-se cada vez mais a vontade perto dela, tinha cada vez mais vontade de estar _cada vez mais perto _dela.

Sesshomaru tentou desviar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça procurando algo mais ameno.

- Você disse que estava em Londres... – comentou para que ela desse continuidade.

- Ah! Sim, estudei por lá quase que a minha vida toda, e morei boa parte da minha vida lá também, com a minha mãe, mas já faz um ano que ela morreu e recentemente comecei a me perguntar por que não estava na minha terra natal perto da minha família. – ela se ajeitou na cadeira. – A Europa pode ser incrível, mas o Japão é fascinante aos meus olhos.

- Você vai morar então aqui em Hiroshima?

- Por mais perto que queira estar da minha família o máximo que vou conseguir são quatro horas de viagem no trem bala. Por que tenho que morar em Tóquio.

- Tem?

- Sim, a empresa que trabalho tem uma filial no Japão, em Tóquio. Já me considerei com muita sorte de ter conseguido essa transferência tão rápido. Vou ficar só umas duas semanas aqui visitando meus familiares e vou para Tóquio trabalhar logo depois.

- Em que parte?

- Sabia que para quem não gosta de responder você esta fazendo muitas perguntas?

Sesshomaru não esperava tal resposta, mas analisando a conversa bem que merecera, ainda que não fosse confirmar isso a ela.

- Faça suas perguntas então.

- E você vai responder?

- Dependendo...

Rin revirou os olhos, por que ele sempre usava aquele tom evasivo?

- Em que parte do Japão você mora?

- Eu disse que morava no Japão?

- Ué... – Sesshomaru se deliciou com a cara de confusão que a jovem a sua frente fazia. – Não?

- Sim, moro em Tóquio também.

Rin dedicou a ele o seu melhor olhar mais irritado, o que Sesshomaru apenas achou divertido.

- Você fica linda quando está irritada.

- Quando eu enfiar o garfo de salada no seu olho veremos se você vai dizer a mesma coisa. – Rin falou tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que sentia.

Mas logo isso foi substituído pela grande surpresa que sentiu ao vê-lo gargalhar. Ela arregalou os olhos mal acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

- Você é encantadora Rin. – ele olhou-a intensamente.

O resto do jantar correu normalmente com conversas amenas entre eles, Rin surpreendeu-se que mesmo com toda a postura altiva de "Deus grego intocável" de Sesshomaru ele mantinha uma conversa agradável com ela.

Ao acabar o jantar dirigiram-se ao jardim do restaurante. Sesshomaru observava Rin saltitar como se fosse uma criança pelo gramado e "conversar" com quase todas as flores que via. Ocorreu a ele achar aquilo patético, no entanto ela fazia com tamanha naturalidade que o fascinava. Ele apenas caminhava um pouco mais atrás com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Sesshy, não é lindo? – ela virou em sua direção com um sorriso genuíno, a face levemente corada e olhos brilhantes.

Sesshomaru sentiu uma vontade enorme de aproximar-se e analisar aquele rosto de perto, tocá-lo...

- Sesshy? – não conseguiu evitar o tom irônico e arqueou uma sobracelha levemente.

- Sesshomaru é muito grande... – ela fez biquinho. – Sesshy é pequeno e fofinho! – pulou de alegria.

- Sesshy... – ele murmurou enquanto via-a se aproximar.

- Muito obrigada. – ela sorriu doce frente a ele.

Ele percebeu que a lua conferia a ela um brilho angelical, ela ali, parecia tão desprotegida, tão...

Ele estava distraído e não percebeu quando ela enlaçou-o com os braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito dando-lhe um forte abraço.

- A noite foi incrível!

- Rin... – ela o olhou ainda o abraçando, não queria soltá-lo estava tão bom estar perto do corpo dele, sentindo seu calor. – A noite ainda não acabou... – Sesshomaru falou rouco.

- Hum? – Rin piscou os olhos em duvida não entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

O misto de confusão e inocência estampada no rosto de Rin foi para Sesshomaru irresistível, ele abaixou-se lentamente procurando não pensar no que estava fazendo apenas querendo aproveitar o que aquele momento o estava proporcionando.

- Ela esta apenas começando... – sussurrou próximo há Rin um pouco antes de unir seus lábios ao dela.

O beijo começou com um roçar de lábios, mas foi se intensificando à medida que o desejo de ambos aumentava. Rin entreabriu os lábios e Sesshomaru não resistiu, aprofundando o beijo. A principio devagar, lento e doloroso, no entanto o ritmo ficava cada vez mais rápido.

_  
__**Minha última lágrima rola  
Minha dor desaparece  
Meu coração acorda  
O amor renasce  
**_

Rin desatou as mãos da cintura de Sesshomaru e colocou-as em sua nuca, Sesshomaru pos as mãos na cintura da jovem a puxando e deixando seus corpos ainda mais colados. Ela sentia todo o corpo de Sesshomaru no seu.

Aquele sentimento de felicidade nunca fora tão intenso, ele havia beijado muitas mulheres ao longo de sua vida, mas nenhuma deu a ele aquele misto de sensações que se apoderava dele naquele momento. Acima de tudo, sentiu-se completo como nunca antes sentira. Seu coração batia acelerado. As mãos da jovem a sua frente fazendo carinho em sua nuca o estava enlouquecendo, ele queria poder estar ali com ela por toda a vida.

Eles finalmente separaram as bocas, Sesshomaru fitou o rosto da jovem a sua frente, estava ainda mais corado e ela arfava, seus lábios estavam vermelhos pela pressão que Sesshomaru fizera neles. A visão dela ali, tão vulnerável ao seu toque o fazia estremecer.

Aquele simples beijo fizera Sesshomaru sentir sentimentos e emoções nunca antes provados por ele. Beijá-la parecia acalmar sua alma e disparar seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Ele mal acreditava em tudo que desfrutara naqueles poucos minutos, mas do que feliz ele se sentia pleno. Era como se todos os seus problemas e duvidas se tornassem insignificantes junto a ela.

Ele segurou a nuca da jovem aproximando-a de novo. Queria ter certeza de tudo que estava sentindo, tinha que beijá-la de novo.

Sesshomaru tomou os lábios de Rin e a beijou com intensa volúpia. Sesshomaru passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela e a prensou ainda mais contra si e fez a jovem ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Para ela era como esticar os pés para alcançar os céus.

No meio daquele turbilhão de emoções Sesshomaru teve a confirmação que precisava.

Estar com ela era se sentir vivo como ele jamais se sentira em toda a sua vida. Sentia seu coração pulsar, seu sangue correr nas veias e seu corpo tremer. Sentia a vida em volta de si, mas do que isso sentia uma vida nova em si mesmo.

Quando a falta de ar não permitiu mais que ficassem juntos se separaram. Sesshomaru encarou as faces acaloradas da jovem a sua frente. Apesar de ser um homem de opinião própria e pensamento autônomo, nunca teve tanta certeza do que queria em sua vida como agora.

- Eu a quero Rin...

- Ainda que não quisesse você já me teria.

Ele sorriu colando sua testa a dela.

- Minha Rin... – sorriu para a jovem como nunca antes sorrira para ninguém.

Ela sorriu com aquela demonstração de afeto dele.

_**Agora sinto-me feliz  
Sinto-me teu  
Sinto-te minha  
**_

Sesshomaru e Rin saíram do restaurante e ele há levou para o hotel onde ele estava hospedado. Rin adentrou no quarto de hotel que ele ocupava e ficou maravilhado com a linda suíte que ele ocupava.

- Minha Rin... – Sesshomaru sussurrou malicioso, as costas da jovem com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro e a boca próxima a sua orelha fazendo à jovem estremecer com o contato.

Ele enlaçou sua cintura e encostou-se nela para que ela sentisse toda a sua masculinidade.

Sesshomaru começou a trilhar beijos da base do pescoço até sua orelha fazendo a suspirar diversas vezes.

- Quer me enlouquecer? – ela virou-se roçando seus lábios ao dele.

- Ai, estaremos quites. – ele tomou seus lábios para um beijo mais profundo.

Quando ela menos esperava, ele a surpreendeu colocando o braço direito sob suas pernas e o esquerdo manteve em suas costas a erguendo do chão. Rin o olhou surpresa interrompendo o beijo.

Sesshomaru caminhou para uma porta onde Rin pode ver uma cama de casal com luxuosos lençóis brancos.

Sesshomaru a sentou na cama e ajoelhou a sua frente voltando a tomar seus lábios.

Rin começou a desabotoar a blusa social de Sesshomaru e sorriu de deleite ao ver o peito musculoso e a barrica definida dele.

- Olha o tesouro que se esconde atrás de ternos de executivos – ela sorriu travessa para ele.

- E você ainda não viu o principal.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, agora de uma forma mais selvagem. Rin arranhava levemente suas costas por baixo da blusa já aberta. Sesshomaru rosnava de puro prazer. Ele passou a mão sobre a coxa dela e a alisou até chegar a sua feminilidade acariciando e fazendo-a gemer.

A outra mão de Sesshomaru habilmente abriu o zíper do vestido da jovem a sua frente.

O vestido ficou frouxo em Rin e as alças caiam levemente de seus ombros. Sesshomaru abaixou as alças do vestido até a cintura revelando os seios de Rin ele abocanhou um mamilo róseo enquanto ele segurava seus cabelos. A morena arqueou a cabeça para trás e se sentiu nas nuvens.

Sesshomaru tirou o resto do vestido dela enquanto descia lentamente uma trilha de beijos por sua barriga.

Rin deitou no colchão e Sesshomaru caiu por cima dela beijando-lhe os lábios com intensidade. A jovem inverteu as posições ficando por cima dele. Ela retirou a blusa dele e foi até a borda da calça, apoiou a cabeça ali sorrindo maliciosa. Abriu o zíper lentamente e retirou a calça, Ajoelhou-se frente a ele e brincou com os dedos na barra da cueca Box preta que ele usava.

- Não faça isso... – Sesshomaru levantou levemente a cabeça com a voz embargada de desejo falou deixando a jovem ainda mais excitada.

- Porque não Sesshy? – ela usou um ar de inocência que nada tinha a ver com a situação e ambos bem sabiam.

Antes que ele pudesse responder ela retirou a cueca e abocanhou seu membro. Sesshomaru rosnou de prazer enquanto Rin sorria ao ver o quanto o deixara vulnerável as suas caricias.

Não agüentando mais aquilo Sesshomaru ergueu-se e levantou o rosto da morena.

- Rin... – ela sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a voz dele tão carregada de prazer, seus olhos antes dourado vivo agora estavam escurecidos de luxuria.

Ele levantou-a pelos ombros e beijou-a com volúpia. Deitou-a na cama e postou-se sobre ela. Retirou sua calcinha e acariciou o clitóris dela e deliciou-se com as expressões faciais que ela fazia. Penetrou-a com um dedo e viu-a gemer. Ele beijou-a abafando seus gemidos enquanto enfiava o segundo dedo e massageava-a internamente.

Ele deixou os lábios da jovem e ouviu um muxoxo de protesto ecoar dos lábios dela. Desceu o rosto lentamente até encontrar-se frente a sua região intima.

Ele passou a língua pelo clitóris dela e começou uma caricia na região. Rin sentiu desfalecer e ele pode sentir o liquido dela escorrer pela sua boca.

- Sesshy... Por favor... – ele sorriu ao vê-la implorando.

Ele a atendeu prontamente, já que o desejo dela era o dele.

Subiu em direção aos seus lábios e beijou-a mais uma vez fazendo que ela sentisse seu próprio gosto. Postou-se na entrada dela e vagarosamente a penetrou.

Começou com estocadas lentas e profundas.

- Eu quero mais Sesshy.

Ele sorriu e ficou surpreso o quanto aquilo era prazeroso para ele. Lentamente foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas tornando-as rápidas e intensas Rin mexia o quadril na ânsia de obter mais e mais. Quando o prazer foi maior que os dois, chegaram ao clímax que era anunciado pelos gritos de prazer que ambos emitiam.

Exaustos ambos caíram na cama. Ele a abraçou. E ela depositou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sesshy? – chamou receosa que ele já estivesse dormindo.

- Hum? – ele respondeu de olhos fechados e com a voz embargada de cansaço.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Por ter sido você mesmo hoje.

Ele sentiu a respiração dela ficar mais calma e profunda, indicando que ela estava dormindo. Sesshomaru ficou pensando no que ela falará por um tempo, "_Quem era ele?"_. Porém logo o sono tomou conta de si e ele foi para terra dos sonhos junto da morena que estava abraçando.

_  
__**E a vida continua  
Sem dor  
Sem mágoa  
Sem ira  
Sem medo  
**_

Sesshomaru estava parado com as mãos no bolso frente à parede de vidro fume de seu escritório em Tóquio.

Fazia três dias desde que voltara de Hiroshima, fechou os olhos lembrando, na manha daquele dia recebeu uma ligação de sua secretária dizendo que a Goodyear havia rompido com o banco Onigumo, seu concorrente direto, e gostaria de marcar uma reunião com o presidente do banco Taishou. Sesshomaru mal tivera tempo de terminar o café e teve que embarcar para Tóquio, onde teria a reunião, daqui a três dias, no caso, hoje.

Sesshomaru teve que interromper suas férias. Quando chegou a Tóquio ligou para Rin, porém para a infelicidade de Sesshomaru ela havia esquecido o celular, única fonte de contato entre ambos, no hotel no mesmo dia que, segundo o gerente, ela também saíra apressada algum tempo depois dele.

Ele queria encontrá-la, mas poucos dados tinha sobre ela e dificultava ainda mais a procura ela ter vindo para o país há pouco tempo. O detetive que contratou viajou para Londres atrás do passado dela e Sesshomaru aguardava as respostas do mesmo.

Olhou no relógio de pulso, dentro em breve começaria a reunião começaria e o sorriso dela não lhe saia do pensamento.

Sentiu no bolso o papel que carregava consigo desde que voltou de Hiroshima. Fechou a mão em torno do bilhete lembrando o que estava escrito. "_Eu __**tenho **__medo de aranha e você?"_

"_Eu tenho medo de nunca mais vê-la minha Rin" _pensou com certa melancolia. Ainda que não a encontrasse nunca mais, ele teria a lembrança dela para sempre em sua mente.

Não entendia como, mas aquela noite fizera nele mudanças para a vida toda. Enxergava a vida de um novo ângulo. Reaproximou-se de seus pais e até se esforçava para suportar a presença do meio irmão.

Ouviu leve batidas na porta e sentiu a mesma sendo aberta.

- Sesshomaru-sama o representante da Goodyear chegou.

- Mande-o entrar Kagura. – ele respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de virar para sua secretária.

- Sim senhor.

Ela fechou a porta e Sesshomaru tentou tirar tudo aquilo de sua cabeça e se concentrar em tudo que precisava falar.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta novamente e alguém tropeçar no carpete que começava logo quando o mármore do portal acabava.

"_Droga de carpete"_ Pensou.

Sesshomaru revirou os olhos, não acreditou que lhe mandaram um idiota que tropeça nas próprias pernas para negociar com ele.

- Sabe Sesshomaru... – comentou vaga enquanto encarava com um olhar mortífero o carpete. – Não foi só você que teve as férias interrompidas.

Sesshomaru virou não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Rin?! – A surpresa e confusão era evidente na voz de Sesshomaru – O que está fazendo aqui?

_  
__**Estou contigo  
E sei que agora nada importa**_

Ela sorriu ao ver a cara que ele fizera.

- Eu tinha decorado uma frase legal para falar quando te encontrasse. – ela se aproximou dele. – Mas aquele carpete infeliz me fez esquecer. – ela fez biquinho apontando o carpete próximo à porta.

Sesshomaru riu divertido.

- A das férias ficou boa. – ele passou a mão pela franja dela pondo-a atrás da orelha. – Senti saudades.

- Eu também... – ela fechou os olhos e segurou a mão dele que se alojou na em sua bochecha esquerda. – Nem acreditei quando percebi que esqueci o celular no hotel, mas também sai de lá apressada quando descobri que meu chefe rompeu relações com o banco Onigumo e precisava urgentemente de alguém que negociasse com o banco Taishou para que não prejudicasse seus negócios no Japão.

- Como sabia que era eu? – Sesshomaru perguntou.

- Desconfiei quando vi que ninguém, nem mesmo meu chefe, quis vir negociar com o temido dono do banco. – ela abriu os olhos. – Em todo caso recebi um relatório que tinha uma parte dedicada só a você, com foto e tudo.

- Uma foto vale mais que mil palavras.

- Verdade, quando vi a foto tive certeza que era você. – ela riu do próprio comentário.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou antes de selar seus lábios ao dela.

Ambos perceberam o quanto necessitavam daquilo, a saudade que sentiram durante aqueles três dias foi sumindo à medida que o beijo se intensificava.

Toda a inquietação que Sesshomaru sentiu nos últimos dias deu lugar a uma paz de espírito que só a proximidade dela lhe permitia sentir.

O beijo terminou e eles afastaram o rosto lentamente, Sesshomaru ainda estava de olhos fechados como se quisesse registrar cada detalhe daquele momento.

- Tenho medo de estar sonhando.

Ela sorriu e depositou as duas mãos no rosto dele.

- Encare seus medos Sesshy, abra os olhos e veja que é real.

Ele abriu os olhos e Rin viu tanta emoção naqueles olhos dourados, eles quase falavam com ela.

- Você é meu sonho bom.

- Aishiteru... – ela sussurrou as palavras. – Agora. – ela deu um passo para trás e assumiu uma postura seria que ele nem imaginava que ela tinha. – Analisando a taxa de juros mensal de seu banco acredito que ela pode ser re-planejada para um cliente de nosso porte, não acha Taishou?

- Sente-se senhorita. – ele indicou a cadeira frente a sua mesa e sentou na sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa assumindo seu tom profissional. – Isso pode ser revisto se for garantido que as filias de Osaka e Kyoto também invistam em nosso bando.

- Naturalmente. – ela sentou na cadeira indicada e o encarou desafiadora. - Mas quanto em termos percentuais, de rendimento vocês podem nos oferecer?

- Depende do investimento feito por vocês...

_**Enfim minha busca cessou  
Meu coração acalmou  
Minha mente acordou  
Minha alma te encontrou...**_

Sesshomaru saiu daquele dia da empresa exausto. A reunião que tivera com Rin no começo da tarde fora longa e cansativa e terminou por voltas das cinco. Rin era muito boa em negociar, o que o surpreendeu bastante, mas no final fora bastante produtivas para ambos.

Quando acabaram a reunião Rin disse que tinha outro compromisso e em breve se veriam. Sesshomaru ficou na empresa até seis horas fechando seu expediente.

Fechou sua sala e despediu-se de sua secretária que ainda ficaria um tempo por ali. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que indicava subsolo, onde seu carro estava estacionado.

O elevador parou e Sesshomaru andou pelo estacionamento até onde seu carro estava.

Viu uma figura próxima ao seu carro e quando se aproximou ela se pronunciou.

- Será que você pode me dar uma carona? – estava encostada no carro com braços cruzados.

- Pensei que uma executiva da Goodyear tivesse automóvel próprio. – ele desafiou.

- Tenho sim, mas no seu carro tem um acessório que o meu não tem. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso de cima abaixo.

- Qual?

- Um homem alto de longos cabelos prata e um corpo escultural. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior depositando o olhar em seus olhos âmbares.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou invertendo as posições e depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

- Eu adoro esse seu jeito de ser Rin, você me encanta. – ele olhou-a intensamente. – Onde começa a menina e onde termina a mulher?

Rin a abaixou os olhos encabulada.

- Sua atuação lá em cima foi louvável, este Sesshomaru pensou muito para tentar agradar ambos os lados. – ele acariciava o rosto dela de forma fraternal. – Quando vai deixar de me surpreender?

- No dia que eu deixar de ser eu mesma.

- Que isso nunca aconteça. Gosto de você assim. – ele pos o polegar em seu queixo e levantou carinhosamente. – Aishiteru minha Rin.

Rin o encarou com os olhos marejados, uma felicidade inacreditável tomou conta de seu ser ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshomaru. No entanto uma sombra de preocupação transpassou os olhos cor de chocolate dela.

- Sesshomaru... Eu... Tenho medo.

- Medo? – Ele perguntou não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Tenho medo do que não conheço, tenho medo de estar me iludindo. – lagrimas rolaram de seus olhos marejados e Sesshomaru sentiu uma agonia apoderar-se de si. – É tudo muito novo... – ela tentava expressar com seriedade, mas era evidente seu nervosismo.

Ele sorriu encantado com a confusão expressa no rosto dela.

- Encare seus medos Rin, fique comigo para sempre.

Ele a beijou. Um beijo quente e cálido que fez o corpo dela se arrepiar.

- Eu te amo assim, do jeito que você é... - ela mal acreditou no que ouvia, logo um sorriso que, literalmente cobria todo seu rosto surgiu em sua face. – É inacreditável como mulher e menina existe em você na medida perfeita de uma forma fascinante.

- Sesshy... – ela abaixou a cabeça sem graça.

- Como alguém que tropeça nas próprias pernas pode me deixar sem saber o que dizer em uma reunião de negócios? – ele acariciou sua face e depositou a mão em seu queixo erguendo-o para que ela o encarasse. – Não fique com vergonha Rin.

Ele a abraçou e depositou seu queixo na ponta da cabeça dela.

- Sesshy?

– Hum? - Sesshomaru acariciava as madeixas castanhas da jovem.

- Eu não tenho mais medo! Não enquanto você estiver comigo! – Rin apertou seus braços em volta da barriga de Sesshomaru. Ele limitou-se a sorrir com o comentário da jovem que parecia uma criança em seus braços.

E naquele momento Sesshomaru percebeu que poderia _existir_isolado de tudo e todos, mas jamais poderia _viver_sem _sentir_. Compreendeu que não existi uma grande felicidade se não houvesse uma profunda tristeza. Era o equilíbrio da vida. E teve a certeza que viver com Rin não seria sempre tudo maravilhoso, mas qualquer momento ruim seria infinitamente compensado pelos bons. Viver é arriscar, ter medo, mas perceber que isso não o impede de seguir em frente. E ainda que oscilasse teria um alguém para ajudá-lo a seguir em frente, por que por mais que não confessasse aquele Sesshomaru via naquela pequena mulher, e aparentemente desprotegida seu alicerce. Sua vontade de seguir em frente, de viver. Agora ele sabia que estava com ela e mais nada importava.

-

_Nota da beta-reader e presenteada, Pammy-sama:_ Ah!! Que linda Dani! Amei de paixão sabe que eu amo suas fics e essa ficou maravilhosa (talvez porque é pra mim. xD) Mas enfim... É uma honra ser presenteada aqui no site porque sabe, eu sou muito anti-social (que lê, pensa xD) e quase ninguém gosta de mim (disso eu tenho certeza – gota -)... Entende o que eu quero dizer... xD Muito obrigado mesmo... Cada dia mais me apaixono pelas suas fics e espero que eu e você possamos terminar a nossa algum dia (gota e sorriso amarelo). Te amo amiga! Muito Obrigado!

_Nota da autora Dani Malfoy:_ Gostou mesmo?? Que bom! . Só o título que bem... ah! Deixa pra lá! É Pammy, sem muito o que dizer... Acho que só tenho duas palavras nesse momento... **_Feliz Aniversário!_** xD


End file.
